


as a treat

by skinyard



Category: Pearl Jam, Soundgarden (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinyard/pseuds/skinyard
Relationships: Chris Cornell/Eddie Vedder
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	as a treat

Chris and Eddie both have just got off of their albums’ tour and decided to buy a house together along with Eddie’s pitbull and Chris’ tabby cat. The new place was close to finally being a true “home” with their belongings finally all moved in.

After a long day of unpacking and moving, they agreed it was a good idea to watch a movie in the living room. Eddie chose to watch Pulp Fiction and Chris settled into the couch with a bowl of popcorn.

“Hey, Ed, what’s been going on with you lately?” Chris asked as he was cuddled up against Eddie.  
“What do you mean?” Eddie said as he reached into the bowl of popcorn. “You’ve been more short-tempered than usual lately, what’s wrong? You know you can always talk to me.”

Eddie sighed and turned himself towards the taller man. 

“I guess I just haven’t had time to digest anything that has happened in the last few years. So much has happened and the media being around me makes me feel completely trapped. I feel suffocated by all the press, the fans, the music industry, just everything in general. I’ve just been so pissed towards the media for the bullshit they write. All they want is to write whatever fake shit makes money, not to tell the real story.”

Chris sat up next to Eddie and leaned his head on his shoulder.

“I understand where you’re coming from. Stoney, Jeff, and Mike have been performing and have been waiting for the recognition. You just joined the band and already have three successful albums right off the bat. It’s intimidating to get the fame that quickly. It’s important you just stay true to yourself and to music. Don’t feel pressured to take up all these offers and go through it all at your own pace.”

“Thanks, Chrissy.” Eddie said as he kissed the taller man.

Chris deepened the kiss and leaned closer to Eddie. Eddie ran his tongue over Chris' lower lip, asking for permission. Chris allowed him in and their tongues softly wrestled each other. Chris gently slid a hand under Eddie’s shirt, his hands running over the soft skin and earning a sigh from the shorter man. Ed broke the kiss and took both their shirts off. Eddie leaned back against the couch and Chris left a trail of kisses from his lips to the crease of his neck. Chris came up closer to Ed’s ear and whispered,

“Let me top for today….as a treat.” 

“It’s been a while, Chris. I don’t know if I can...” Eddie responded. Chris pulled Eddie on top of him.  
“It’ll be nice to switch it up. You know we’d never do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Chris said. Eddie was nervous, not only because of the pain but because he had gotten used to being the dominant one. Chris started to grind his hips up against Eddie.  
“Chris...” Eddie said, the quiet plea almost a whisper.  
“Hmm?” Chris said as his smirk grew. Eddie fought the urge to give in.  
“Hold on...” the smaller man said as he made a poor attempt to get out of Chris' grasp but the other had a good grip on his waist. Chris started to suck and nibble on the soft skin of Eddie’s neck, a restrained groan slipping from his lips. Chris cupped Eddie’s groin, driving the other man insane. He tugged on Ed’s pant loops before he unbuttoned them and slid his hand in, massaging him on top of his boxers. Eddie let out a whimper which made Chris squeeze him a little harder. Eddie held onto Chris' shoulders and tried to not let out another noise, he didn’t want to give in just yet.

“What’s with the stubbornness?” Chris asked as he teased Eddie.

“Don’t know... what you’re talking about,” Eddie stuttered out, using his last ounce of restraint to not give in.  
“C’mon baby, don’t play dumb,” Chris whispered in his ear as he slid his hand into Ed’s boxers. Eddie gasped at the sudden contact and his face flushed red.  
“Look at the way you’re grinding into my hand, you can’t deny it.” Chris said. He stroked the younger man slow enough to make him squirm.

“Quit fucking with me...” Eddie groaned out.

“What are you going to do about it?” Chris said as he ran his thumb over Eddie's tip which was glazed with precum. Eddie let out a whimper and bucked into Chris' hand. Chris felt his pants grow tighter and he unbuttoned them, pulling both his and Eddie’s undergarments off with it. Eddie's cock made contact with Chris' and he moaned at the sensation that spread across his groin. Eddie thrusted forward and Chris grabbed his hips.

“Ah ah ah...” Chris said as he kept his hips grounded. Eddie was squirming and whimpering, begging for more. Chris poked Eddie’s ass with his fully erect cock which made the shorter man buck and push against it. Chris held his hand out in front of Eddie with his palm up.

“Spit.” Chris demanded.

Eddie spat into Chris' hand. Chris reached under Ed for his own member and lubed it up.  
He teased Ed by rubbing his own tip around the other man’s entrance. Eddie was quickly losing his patience and started grinding again.

“Chris, please…” Eddie whined out. Chris started to push in and Eddie choked up as he gasped.

“Fuck, it really has been a while hasn’t it?” Chris groaned out, commenting on how tight Eddie is. Even if Chris had the upper hand, he wasn’t trying to hurt his partner so he kept it achingly slow. Once he was completely in, Eddie sat there for a few seconds trying to get used to Chris' size (give the boy a break, it’s been a while). 

“You alright?” Chris asked with a concerned tone in his voice. Eddie nods and started slow and steady. The pain subsided a few moments later and Eddie let out a soft, but high pitched moan.

Chris watched Eddie bouncing on him. His eyes traced up his fit legs, watching how his thigh muscles contracted, the way his chest rose up and down, observing Eddie’s facial reactions, and finally making eye contact with each other. Chris started thrusting into him, making the man shiver and moan in pure pleasure. The room echoed with the sound of their skin slapping against each other, their moans and groans.

“Chris I… I’m getting close” Eddie whimpered out. Chris wrapped his arms around Eddie and pounded into him even harder. The smaller man let out a stuttered groan, his whole body contracting as he spilled his all over their stomachs. Eddie tightened around Chris' cock and drove him into his orgasm as well, cumming inside Eddie.

They both stayed there in each others’ arms, riding out their high. Chris kissed Eddie sweetly on the lips. Eddie broke the kiss, which caused Chris to pout.  
“I’m gonna go take a shower, okay?” the younger man said, leaning in to kiss Chris before pulling himself off of him.

“Can I join?” Chris said with big eyes. Eddie jokingly sighed and nodded.

The boys both got in the shower once the water was heated up, filling the bathroom with steam. 

Chris grabbed the large bottle of shampoo off the windowsill, pouring a generous puddle of it into his hand. The taller man turned to wet his hair under the water only to meet a pouty face. Chris giggled at Eddie, watching the water pour down his matted hair.

“Can you wash my hair for me?” the man spoke hesitantly and Chris laughed a bit more. “Please?” Chris retorted and Eddie glared at him for a moment, making him smirk. He ran his handful of soap through the tangled curls, making Eddie sigh in content.

Eddie swore he would have fallen asleep if Chris kept it up, so he eventually removed his hands from his hair. He leaned in for a chaste kiss before backing away out of the showerhead. The smaller man slumped against the corner of the shower, sitting on the wet tile with a small smile on his face as he watched Chris ramble while washing his hair. 

“I told you we really shouldn’t have left Ben and Matt alone with that cheap ass beer, but you swore they’d be responsible,” Chris laughed. Eddie was confused for a second but he finally caught along, realizing what Chris was referencing. 

“God, we came back and Ben was puking in his suitcase.” Eddie pitched in, lightly running his hands through his soap-filled hair. Chris shook his head at the memory. Leaving Matt and Ben unsupervised with alcohol usually went poorly despite how responsible and quiet they both seemed in public. 

Eddie moved to stand up from his sitting position, only to wince and end up sitting back down. Chris nearly snorted as he reached his hand down, “Need some help?” 

Eddie shot him a dirty look which definitely failed to be intimidating. Chris shrugged and turned back around to grab the body wash, making Eddie sigh loudly. 

“Can you help me up?” Eddie spoke just barely audible and Chris spun around with the most amused look. “I’m sorry, what was that baby?” Chris’ words dripped with sarcasm. Based off the jokingly annoyed look on Eddie’s face, he could tell it was working. “Chris, come on,” Eddie looked exasperated, Chris had pulled this joke a billion times. 

Chris laughed and finally gave in, reaching down and pulling the shorter man up to his feet, and then turning them around till Eddie was underneath the showerhead. Ed scrubbed the shampoo out of his hair, his face scrunching up as he made eye contact with Chris. 

“What’re you looking at me like that for?” Chris raised an eyebrow, an entertained look on his face. “Did you put your shampoo in my hair?” Eddie spoke skeptically and Chris chuckled. “What, are you saying you don't like it?” Eddie waited for a moment before shrugging, trying to fight back a laugh at Chris’ offended face.

Chris caught on almost immediately and rolled his eyes teasingly with an audible groan. Eddie playfully shoved the taller man, making him spin around almost immediately with a handful of bubbles. Eddie’s eyes widened as Chris slung the pile of bubbles at his face, only making Chris laugh louder as Eddie gagged at the body wash that landed in his mouth. He spit multiple times, making exaggerated gagging sounds, and attempted to wash his mouth out in the water. 

Chris was nearly wheezing when Eddie finally turned around to face him. His wet hair was now more frizzy and tangled than before, and practically acting like a curtain in front of his face. Chris pushed the hair out of the younger man’s face, only to be met with an upset pout that sent him laughing again. 

The pair ended up in their bedroom not much later, both in fresh warm clothes and watching some boring television show that neither paid attention to. Eddie was cuddled up against Chris, his head resting on his chest. His eyes were heavy-lidded, struggling to stay open as he dozed off occasionally. The soft hum of the T.V and the way Chris was running his hand through his hair was lulling Eddie to sleep quickly. Chris chuckled to himself as soft snores emitted from the man laying on his chest, and he quietly clicked off the tv and settled into bed, falling asleep within minutes.

Eddie woke around ten and immediately turned over to cuddle into the man beside him and go back to sleep, only to realize he wasn’t there. He rubbed his eyes and squinted as he looked around the dim bedroom. Faint singing and the sound of pots and pans clashing came from the kitchen. Eddie slipped out of bed, his sock-covered feet hitting the hard wood floor as he sauntered out into the kitchen. 

The smell of freshly cooked breakfast hit his nose and Eddie resisted the urge to roll his eyes jokingly at the stereotype of his boyfriend cooking breakfast in his boxers. Chris hummed ‘Sex & Candy’ by Marcy Playground and Eddie stood back for a second to watch amusedly. Chris spun around with an omelette in a hot pan and nearly dropped it when he noticed Eddie standing behind him. 

“Jesus fuck, were you just gonna sit there and be creepy?” Eddie laughed and walked up to him, pressing his lips against the other’s for a moment before sitting at the kitchen counter. 

Chris slid a plate of food in front of him before sitting beside him at the counter. “So first you make me bottom and now I have to eat your terrible cooking?” Chris’ mouth dropped open and Eddie tried his best to keep a deadpan.

“Shut up twink, Iiterally just made you breakfast and this is how you thank me?” Chris laughed with a shocked expression, playfully shoving Eddie making his stool start to tip over. Eddie gripped onto the counter to stop himself from falling, now hysterically laughing as he poorly attempted to stabilize himself. 

“That’s what you get, you ungrateful little shit,” Chris spoke and Eddie only laughed more.


End file.
